tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DJ Spenstar
Hi, welcome to Total Drama Island Camp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nalyd Renrut page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 14:32, 31 July 2009 Go to Forum:Subscriptions and you should be able to figure it all out from there. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Subscriber Update It's that time, again. The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy. (Thanks for subscribing) SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:36, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Stop in the Name of Subscriber News! Attention subscribers. I just posted chapter three of my story Total Drama Amazon! Read it HERE! Also, go join the Total Drama Amazon - Fantasy League and try to win a preview of season four's cast! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:37, 7 August 2009 (UTC) The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) The latest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Ultimate Subscriber Update Hey everyone! As many of you know, I have decided to update Total Drama Paradise to make it better! Click here to see the new and improved chapter one! Also, Total Drama Amazon will not have a new chapter this Friday. However, you can read the first five chapters right now! And for those of you who love Total Drama Amazon can go play the Fantasy League right on this wiki! Well, happy reading! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:10, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It is an Update! The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Featuring a special TDI cameo. You probably already know, lol. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:42, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The latest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:28, September 7, 2009 (UTC) The latest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) The Big Finale The last chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Who will win? Read and find out. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality You usually comment on my story before I can send you this message, but here's one. Chapter four of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Chapter five of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:42, October 26, 2009 (UTC) For Whom The Subscription Tolls Happy Halloween! And, to celebrate Halloween, how about you read a new chapter of Total Drama Amazon? Read it now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Total Fanfiction Crossover Chapter three of Total Fanfiction Crossover is up. It's a goth poetry competition featuring some popular characters. Here's the link: Total Fanfiction Crossover. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:36, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter seven of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Nothing First chapter up of Total Drama Nothing! Codaa5Tell my girlfriend! 19:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter eight of Total Drama Reality has been posted. I will warn you that it's a little darker than normal. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Can you please respond back to me on my talk page on the fanfic wiki? -User:KoopaKidJr. Chapter nine of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Did you check out Total Drama Chaos, Episode 18 yet? -User:KoopaKidJr. Seeing how it was my first go at original format, I wanted to try and it make VERY good because its a really underrated story on the wiki :( Michael-Joe Flicting & Michael-Kaitlyn Shipping FTW!!! :D -User:KoopaKidJr. Oh, Subscriber!!! Guess what, subscriber??? Chapter 2 of Total Sonic Island is finally completed! See various animals jump off a cliff, and find out who is the first to leave the island! What are you waiting for? Go read it now!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 19:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Chatango? -User:KoopaKidJr. Chatango? -User:KoopaKidJr. Total Drama Reality Chapter ten of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Chaos Episode 19 of Total Drama Chaos is up! Come check it out! -User:KoopaKidJr. Don't forget! Don't forget to sign up for Total Drama Author 4!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. Seriously! Sign ups are almost closed! I wanna compete against you! --Goldenshane 01:28, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- Total Drama Chaos Episode 19 of Total Drama Chaos is complete! Check it out!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. Total Drama Reality Chapter eleven of Total Drama Reality has been posted. It's a special bonus chapter. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Chaos Episode 20 of TDChaos is up! Check it out!!! Also, what did you think of Episode 19? -User:KoopaKidJr. I literally just finished reading it when you messaged me. T'was good! Can't wait for more! (Will there be more?) Sunshine + Ravioli 22:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) That was good. But what do you think of TDChaos Episodes 19 and 20? -User:KoopaKidJr. Total Drama Reality Chapter twelve of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Life After Lies Hey, subscriber! Just wanted to let you know that Chapter 14 of Life After Lies is finally up! Enjoy! :D -- I sing the song of the fading 19:37, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Chaos Episode 21 of Total Drama Chaos is up!!! Check it out!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. A New Camp I created a sequel to the ever-mildly popular Bad Drawingz Iz Us. It's called Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel and, as a subscriber, you are invited to join. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Chatango? -User:KoopaKidJr. Can you tell me what you think of my FF.net story, Total Drama Cartoon All Stars? -User:KoopaKidJr. Chatango? -User:KoopaKidJr. Chatango w/ me, Jay, and Shane? -User:KoopaKidJr. The TDAmazon Final Three? That's right! It seems like just six months ago it started! Come read the latest chapter and remember to comment! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter fifteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:53, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Spenny whats up----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 17:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Chapter sixteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey you didn't put my camp on your page Dark dark dark-donpatch! Dude remeber you got those extra immuty idols from the beginning.XD...but it's okay =Hey guess what?= You've been tagged now you must put a random fact about yourself and then give it to anyone except me! OWENAGE! Total Drama Reality Chapter eighteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I try to not post the notice if someone already commented. Your comment wasn't there when I checked last, so... Thanks for reading and liking. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama: Boney Island Reunion Check out the Total Drama: Boney Island reunion, here. I hope you enjoy reading it. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter twenty, a bonus chapter, of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Come read the newest the newest chapter of TDAS! And stay tuned for a new fic soon! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Come read the exciting finale chapter of Total Drama Reality. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading this story. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Can I join TDI-FL?-This is Lindsay! Lindsay says hi! This is Lindsay as the car goes by! SPLAT!!! Yo. I haven't seen you in a long time. What's happened? It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 19:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Well you're looking at an admin now so if you have a problem just ask me or any of the other admins. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 19:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Be sure to congratulate Tdifan, Kenzen, Ezekielguy, Nonny, and TBTDIF too. They got adminship as well. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 20:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Greetings, Spenny! Would you like to join a mini-RP here? Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 00:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Superbowl Sunday! Come celebrate with a new chapter of TDAS! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter two of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC) TSI Chapter 3! Attention all subscribers! Total Sonic Island Chapter 3 is finally up! Go check it out now! ^^ --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 01:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Let the Romance Commence! Hey, subscriber! It's day two of the epic new Sunshine updating schedule, and now Total Drama Couples Episode 2 is up! Enjoy, and hopefully I'll be seeing you tomorrow with yet another new story chapter! :) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 00:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) TWE Finale!!! You waited. You begged. You demanded. You pleaded. You pretty much gave up. But now it's finally here! The long-awaited TWE FIRST GRADE FINALE!!! Check it out now, and stay tuned for TWE grade 2! ^^ --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 01:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Can it be true??? Okay... so I made y'all wait a year. Apologies. ^^; But, it's finally here! "EX" CHAPTER 3 !!! Enjoy, and I hope it was worth the wait!!! --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 02:20, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter three of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sunshine's Updated Two Weeks in a Row? What??? It's not possible! And yet... it's true! Total Sonic Island Chapter 4 is up! Go check it out now! --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 22:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) It's here! The *minimally* anticipated first chapter of Total Drama: Los Angeles is here!! Go ahead; read it, and enjoy, and comment! Also, there's a winner guessing contest on the talk page if you're interested in that, as well as a Fantasy League right here; please, join that, if you want to. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) New Camp Hew there! You good at drawing or re-coloring? Sign up at Total Drama Top Model to test your skills! Goldenshane 01:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey-a there-a Spenn-a! Wanna-a join-a an-a RP-a? Come-a here-a. Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 21:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Slightly Late Sunshine Guess what! EX Chapter 4 is up! I'm sorry for being late with it, and hope you enjoy the chapter! :) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 02:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) For TDA4, can I use your character Alyssa for the challenge? I have a great idea to kinda explain her death her way ~Weblykinly` 03:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter four of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Spenny, ol' buddy ol' pal, come to chatango! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Subscriber Update! So, yeah I just got chapter two of Total Drama: Los Angeles up, and on time!! Yay for punctuality!! *does happy dance* But, seriously, go read it. XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) May i use them and did you ask Sprink about this i coudln't edit much--Kenzen Know That He Will 23:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I just made my debut as a guest writer for Total Wikia Elementary. Check out my chapter, here, please. I hope it isn't too boring... SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Chapter five of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Chapter six of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I know/figure that QOS is MarySue, but flat out saying it isn't what I was going for. I felt I was implying it, but maybe that's not how I came across. BTW, I'm visiting my sister all weekend and Chatango doesn't work on her computer. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 04:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter seven of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 19:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Chatango? Goldenshane 00:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Chatango? Goldenshane 01:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Time Travel! It's time for the first chapter of Total Drama Time Travel. I hope you enjoy it. :) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Chapter nine of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:48, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Be A Hero (Or Villain) Hey Subscriber Want to be a Hero or Villain, Take on epic challenges, Brutal conditions and EPIC Strategists in Total Drama: Heroes Vs. Villains. Join Now While there still a spot, Hope you can make it =D.----Ken Eleven! 06:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Author 4 I wanna judge Ok my edit I did not do anything I think but I want to judge the final 4 stories and nominate someone -TDAFan99 Hi iots me! Reddy! Im filling in for sprink, and chapter ten of Total Drama Tropics is up! since i haven't a clue how to link it like that, here's a link to it: http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Tropics[[User:Reddude|Reddy]][[User talk: Reddude|loves to talk and blog.]]Oh yes he did!!! 17:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Subscriber! Hi subscriber! Just wanted to let you know that Chapter Fifteen of Life After Lies is up! I hope you enjoy it. :) -- I sing the song of the fading 05:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 2 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 13:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Chapter eleven of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 3 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:36, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Chapter twelve of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 4 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) You're not alone anymore. ;) Show me how to lie, you're getting better 17:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Chapter thirteen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Chapter fourteen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 16:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 5 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Chapter fifteen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 6 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 19:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Chapter seventeen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 15:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 7 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Chapter eighteen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC)